na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobalt
Scent Description: Exquisite Vanilla Accord of Cairo Vanilla Orchid leaves, Pure E/O of a true non-hybrid Egyptian White Vanilla grown specifically for NA by our beloved Egyptian Alchemist based in Cairo. Blending with only the truest and highest quality of Vanilla's from around the world. 8 Vanilla Orchid oils of Cairo, Madagascar, Spain, Reunion and Comoros Islands, West Indies and Kenya. ---- ---- Review #1 by ephemera on Fri Jun 05, 2009 Oh, now this... this is lovely. This is warm, liquid vanilla. This wafts off my wrist in waves; it's not at all sticky, cake-or-cookie mushed on your cleavage. I'm mixing metaphors, this is so good. Vanilla is often associated with innocence. This is not that vanilla. This is teasing, sexy, come hither vanilla. This is the vanilla you wear when you're meeting up with that person you've been eye-fucking for months after work for drinks, and you've got that skirt on - you know the one - and you just know where the night is going. It's not in-your-face sex. This isn't pheromones in a bottle. This is just that perfume that keeps them almost subconsciously leaning in to catch a whiff, all night long. ---- Review #2 by agameofthree on Sun Jun 07, 2009 Bottle: sweet vanilla, but this almost smells like vanilla amber in the bottle. Me: This is more floral vanilla than foody to my nose. There's something here that's almost boozy or fizzy, at first, but it dries down to a warm, sweet vanilla scent that never veers into "cookie/cake" territory on me, yet it's still yummy. ---- Review #3 by BabyEleanor on Tue Jun 09, 2009 In the bottle I get almost a toasted floral marshmallow type of scent. This is lightly sugary and creamy, but also very smooth with a soft flowery tone. Immediately on my skin this smells almost exactly like it does in the bottle: flowery, soft, slightly creamy marshmallows. This is sweet and floral, as well as creamy and warm, but it’s not overly any one of those things. It’s just a lovely poofy flowery vanilla. After a while this gets a bit stronger on my skin, but it doesn’t change at all. This is just a gorgeous scent and I can see myself wearing it quite a bit. ---- Review #4 by Hazel-rah on Tue Jun 09, 2009 Luscious! Warm and sweet. A floral headiness without the oft-accompanied induced dizziness. Someone somewhere noted (in so many words) that this oil forges the connection in your mind between the Vanilla scent and the Vanilla flavor; and truly, this vacillates between Orchid and Pod. It does indeed smell exquisite ---- Review #5 by purplegirl on Tue Jun 09, 2009 Two words - vanilla cashmere! A creamy, fluffy but not foody vanilla; a vanilla that has legs that go on for miles underneath a pair of boycut jeans, you know? I did a double-sniff - first sniff I was thinking, "Awww" and then the second sniff, I was thinking "Purrrrrr" Undercover sexy for sure - this is the vanilla I was hoping Crystal would be and I'm so glad I'll have more than one bottle!!!!!! Thank you RA!!! Vanilla to make all others weep in shame! ---- Review #6 by SaphyRyan on Thu Jun 11, 2009 I confess I am a great admirer of all things Vanilla. But PurpleGirl said it when she said Vanilla Cashmere. I cannot help but compare it to all the other vanilla's I own and I must say I have alot of single note oils from Reunion and Madagascar but this is unlike any of them. You cannot compare this to anything else you know about vanilla. This is the orchid, the skin of the vanilla, the flecks, this is the entire thing. It is sweet, sexy and strong enough to change your thoughts from unpleasant or tired to happy and ready to make things happen! I am in love with this oil. Not sticky, not cloying, but rich, inviting and creamy. Unisex and a match made for two people to wear and intermingle. ---- Review #7 by Sassenach on Fri Jun 12, 2009 I'm a vanilla lover, and I think this accord is one of NA's greatest strengths. why I keep buying more--even when I think I have enough. Kobalt is very rich and deep. ---- Review #8 by AEris on Mon Jul 27, 2009 I never reviewed Kobalt??!!?!? My my my! Better late than never! Kobalt is indeed a unique vanilla, unlike all the other vanilla-scented what-not that I've encountered in my life. It is creamy and thick (not in consistency but in scent), but not exactly foodie. I don't think "vanilla buttercream" when I smell this, I think of an actual vanilla orchid. It seems to have a hint of floral character in it. I think cobalt is an excellent color for this blend; a deep, dark, moody blue. I find it comforting and intense at the same time. Use sparingly - this potion is quality, concentrated goods, and it lasts a long time! One of my favorites! : -) ---- Review #9 by Ajila on Fri Aug 07, 2009 In the bottle - Sweet, slightly soapy vanilla Wet on me - A sweet almost candyfloss hit of vanilla with a hint of something like cola Dry on me - Sweet, light and airy vanilla Overall - More delicate and sophisticated than Nokturne Crystal, Crystal is my favourite of thetwo, but this is a close second ---- Review #10 by hayet on Sun Aug 30, 2009 Ok, I almost didn't buy it because I have stockpiles of the ultimate vanilla: Crystal. Kobalt is another animal entirely, and yet is still the ultimate vanilla. I would have called this "Opal" because it's sort of buttery and milky and full of extremely subtle little bits of color- but still very vanilla. However, nobody has mentioned the obvious need for cautions in using these Nocturnes: (1) Careful layering these two, it's a seriously sensual experience! I had to lay down and simply purrrr for about five minutes. (2) Do not lick it! ---- Review #11 by whiskerswhispers on Wed Oct 07, 2009 Nokturne Kobalt In bottle: ohhh, this is stunning vanilla. Slightly cake-y but in no way buttery, and reminiscent of vanilla beans. On skin: ah yes, now I smell the floral aspect of this vanilla. A hint of soft flowery scent that must be the vanilla orchid. But this isn’t overly floral, but subtly so. This is first and foremost a vanilla scent…and what a magnificent vanilla. It lacks the plastic, butter and cloying scents that some other pure vanillas give. This vanilla reminds me of wedding cakes, or birthday cakes. Not a buttery vanilla, I repeat, no buttercream here, but more like the soft sponge cake made with real vanilla beans. The scent also has a hint of white sugariness, which makes me think of the soft icing on top of wedding cakes. The scent actually becomes more progressively floral on my skin with time, becoming fresher and cleaner, but not soapy. After a moment of smelling floral, it then goes into a gorgeous musky stage very reminiscent of N2. This is warmer and sweeter than N2 though, especially at drydown, when the warm, sweet, vanilla bean scent becomes strongest and I can smell that fantastic bourbon vanilla shining through. Though it still has that musky scent which brings N2 to mind, that same velvety blanket-like softness. This is a comfort scent, without a doubt. I think I prefer it to Crystal-both are different, this is warmer and deeper and more indulgent, and yet this isn’t sickly or blatantly gourmand. This is the perfect balance of soft floral, cake-y foodiness, deep sweet smoky-musky vanilla, and that wonderful smell of sniffing real Bourbon vanilla pods. Beautiful on it’s own and has incredible layering potential. I’d love to see more products with this smell-incense, body oil/cream, etc… ---- Review #12 by bribee on Sat Jul 03, 2010 I've had this for a while now, just have never gotten around to writing up a reivew. Wet: I get a lot of the musky Nokturne smell in the wet stages with hints of sweet vanilla. Dry: The vanilla really warms up and starts to come out once this dries down. It is lovely and sweet and smoky. This is vanilla, but not super foody to me. Not that it doesn't smell like I could lick it of my arm... It smells thick like frosting and super sexy. I love this Nokturne, the vanilla is sooo lovely. Very adult, grown up vanilla. Nothing cheap and drug store-y here! Any vanilla lover would adore this, but I think it could win the hearts of others too! ---- Review #13 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #14 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #15 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Nokturne Treasure Box Category:Current